The Survivor Ashikabi
by The Rubber Ducky of Doom
Summary: Austin Rekig is a survivor. He lead a mass escape from a POW camp controlled by terrorists with MacGyver tactics, saved countless lives on the battlefield, and was hailed as a hero. He wasn't even a soldier. But now, at age 20, he has the craziest job yet. He is the Ashikabi for the Discipline Squad. And a few other Sekirei. And is going on a one man war against MBI. Maybe M later.


_ATTENTION READERS: THIS STORY WAS CREATED DUE TO A BET I MADE WITH A FRIEND WHO LIKES ANIME. I LOST. MY FRIEND IS A FELLOW FF WRITER AND SEKIREI FAN, AND THE BET WAS WE HAD TO WRITE A STORY ON SOMETHING THAT WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT. ANYWAY, I LOST AND I AM WRITING THIS STORY ON SEKIREI, WHICH IS ANIME, SOMETHING I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT. SO I GOT TO WATCH THE TWO SEASONS OF THIS ANIME, AND NOW HAVE TO WRITE THIS STORY. THIS WILL BE UPDATED EVER RARER THAN TIMEWINDER, BECAUSE I'M COMMITTED TO THAT FIRST. TIMEWINDER READERS, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR LOSING MY BET._

A man in a white lab coat, glasses, and a cape stands in front of a young, 20 year old man on top of the MBI tower. The young man, with short dirty blond hair, white skin with a light tan, a white t-shirt and khaki shorts is nearly blinded by the glare of the sun.

"So, _Mr._ Rekig, as they say it in your homeland of America, do you know why I have asked you here?" Speaking is none other than Hiroto Minaka, the CEO of MBI.

"First, please call me Austin. And no honorifics, I get so confused if I'm supposed to say san or chan or whatever. Two, yes, that is how they say my name in America, and three, I have no idea. I assumed someone was going to tell me." replies the young man.

"Very well. Anyway, we brought you here for two reasons. One, your background is quite impressive for a freshman in college. You have survived a war zone with nothing but your wits. You have escaped a POW camp when you studied criminology, teaching, and first aid. You have been hailed as a hero in the battleground of New Zealand, and have been given numerous awards. You have done this all from a position in the Peace Corps."

"Yeah, I may have not really followed through with the whole peace concept after my POW incident." The white-clad madman laughs.

"Austin Rekig, you are a very interesting young man. Physically and Mentally strong. That is why you have been offered a job at MBI. Now, I understand that we have not told you the exact specifics of the job."

"Yes. I'd like to learn what I'm getting into."

"Your job is to lead three women into battle that are madly in love with you, and as my head of the Discipline Squad, will help rule my game, the Sekirei Plan!"

"...What?"

Austin sits in a large room overlooking the city. Three women stand behind the mastermind of the Sekirei Plan, Hiroto Minaka. One has silver hair, another with gray hair, and a pinkette. Minaka is explaining the job to the young man.

"Basically, you are babysitting these three ladies as they do work for me. They uphold the rules of my game, and will often engage in combat with rogue Sekirei." The young man holds his head in his hands.

"I am being paid millions to babysit women who can take care of themselves? This is probably the most stupid job I have ever heard of." Austin sits up groaning.

"I survive one of the terrorist organization Ah Bei Hal's POW camps by leading an escape, when I was deployed by the Peace Corps, and you want me to be a housekeeper?" Austin looks understandably pissed off.

"I'm going to decline this job offer. I don't care about money, I want a fun job. Besides, I'm not sure it's good to have a housekeeper that has minor PTSD. Also, what the hell is this Sekirei Plan?" Minaka just laughs.

"Oh, I'm sure that you will have a excellent time here. Besides, I am about to tell you classified information, that you cannot reveal to anyone. If you do, you will be terminated. And seeing that Benitsubasa is definitely reacting to you, I think we are assured that you will be the head of the Discipline Squad." The pinkette is blushing heavily, and almost looks to be sweating.

"Um, mam? You okay? You look like-UMMPH!" Austin is tackled by Benitsubasa. She moans out " My….Ashikabi…." and then proceeds to kiss him with fervor. Minaka watches with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Well, you guys work out the rest. Toodles!" Minaka walks out as giant wings glow in the air above Benitsubasa.

"Benitsubasa, number 105. I will break anyone or anything that tries to harm you, my Ashikabi." whispers the pinkette. Austin just lays there, stunned.

"What the hell is going on….." he mumbles as the silver haired beauty leans in.


End file.
